Kissing
by BellatrixLestrange13
Summary: Six kisses that brought Kurt and Sam closer.


AN: So I initially posted this on my Tumblr, but I just decided that maybe it might be time to upload it to my fanfiction account.

I.

Sam and Finn? Did Sam really just kiss Finn. That's what Kurt thought he just saw. But that couldn't be it. Could it. No that's definitely what he was seeing. Sam Evans was kissing Finn. Finn of all people? Not that Kurt wasn't curious as to what it felt like to kiss Finn Hudson, but Finn had always insisted that he was straight. What had changed?

Was it just that it was Sam? He had thought Sam was gay from the beginning, but Sam had denied it. And now those two 'straight' boys were making out. On his bed. Of all the places they could be doing this. Why on earth would they pick his bed? HIS BED?

He coughed lightly alerting them to his presence. He then leaned over against the door frame bracing himself against it. "Anything, you boys want to tell me?" He said with a joking air to his somewhat breathless voice. "Like maybe, oh I dunno, a secret about yourself?"

Note to self: Never assume anything.

II.

Several weeks later, Finn was kissing Rachel again, and Sam was staring at Finn like a kicked puppy. Had they already broken up, or was this Finn's piss poor way of ending things? Sam stared longingly at Finn's lips, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the way Sam was staring at them. If Sam stared at him that way, he wouldn't sit there oblivious like Finn.

Oh Finn. Are you really that blind? Oh Finn. There you go again. Why are you making out with Rachel like there is no tomorrow? Seriously, I had just gotten used to the idea of you and Sam. Now I have to get used to you and Rachel.

OKAY. Why don't you two just go get a room. Come on. This is Glee club, not Rachel and Finn's private make out room. Ooh now he was curious. Did she know about Finn and Sam? What did/would she think of those two? Great now he just wanted to tell her to see her reaction, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't because it wasn't his place to tell. It was Finn's and Sam's, but hey a boy could dream, right?

Note to self: Finn is actually not very smart.

III.

Samtana. Was that their couple name? The bus back from Nationals. Dear god, he could NEVER unsee this. It was so forced though. Even worse than what was it? Oh yeah, Santofsky. But it didn't appear to be forced on Sam's part alone.

Wait, what exactly did that mean? What did that make Santana? Was Santana a lesbian? No, it couldn't be that. Could it? She did have sex with every straight guy at McKinley though. Was there some reason she had sex so much other than enjoying it? No surely not. She must just sense something is off with Sam, and so she isn't enjoying it very much.

Okay seriously, don't they need air? How on earth were they still going at it. They had to be like robots or something because, damn, it had been a long time. "Get a room, nobody wants to see that." He groaned at the couple. Santana took that opportunity to pull back and breathe, turn to Kurt, flip him off, before bending back down and attack Sam's lips again.

Note to self: Work on building lung capacity.

IV.

Kissing Blaine had lost its flair. There were no more sparks. The passion was gone. It just wasn't the same as it used to be. His insistence on telling Kurt to tone it down and deny who he was, wasn't cute any more. It was just plain annoying. His desire to have the solo and ALWAYS be in the spotlight was no longer adorable, it was tacky and repulsive.

When had things changed? Had Blaine changed? Or had Kurt finally had his eyes opened to the reality of who Blaine was? He almost wished he could go back to being blind to the true nature of Blaine Warbler. It would make things so much simpler.

Maybe if he could have remained oblivious just a while longer, they could still be boyfriends, instead he pushed the curly haired hobbit off of him. "It's over." He said walking out of Blaine's house and getting in his car, hoping desperately that Blaine got the message. And that he didn't call him. He hoped for that too. Maybe he shouldn't hope for that, but he was fed up with Blaine.

Note to self: Don't date boys, just because they are single and gay. Small town gay syndrome. It simply will never work out.

V.

Brittany and Santana. That's all he had to say about that.

He'd come to the choir room with Sam, in an attempt to get one last practice of their duet in during their lunch. They had to perform it this afternoon, and they just wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

From the outside of the choir room they were not visible and from the doorway it wasn't really clear what they were doing, so Sam and Kurt walked in. They sat down at the piano side by side on the bench before looking up and noticing for the first time just what Brittany and Santana were doing.

The first thought that went through Kurt's head was that he had been right about the awkwardness during the Samtana make out. He looked over at Sam to see how he was taking it. He wasn't really fazed at all. So he did know ahead of time, or he'd assumed at the least?

This time it was Sam who moved first. He stood up and closed the music book, then extended his left arm out to help Kurt get up off of the bench. After he helped Kurt up he turned the direction that Santana was. "Santana," he said speaking after a moment. "I'd say we are through and may I suggest a more discreet hiding place next time." Sam told her with a smile noticeable on his lips.

Unlike the last time somebody tried messing with her while she was making out with someone this time, she didn't pull back. She simply remover her hand from Brittany's side and flipped Sam off.

Kurt was still trying to absorb everything as they left the choir room. He wished they had been able to practice the duet one last time, but they would still tear the roof off that sucker later on when they performed it. What he was more struggling to wrap his brain around was Brittany and Santana.

Note to self: Pay more attention to ALL of the Glee club members.

VI.

Kurt Hummel was with Sam Evans, but of course nobody knew that because Sam wasn't out. Kurt wouldn't change who Sam was or out him, but he did wish that he wasn't the only out gay kid at McKinley. He wished that they could walk won the hall holding hands, unafraid to say to the world 'Yes, this is indeed my boyfriend.'

Azimio still slushied him. Usually he could hide it from Sam, but not today. No today was the day he got slushied in front of Sam Evans and the rest of the world. Normally anyone else who happened to be in the hallway would just stand there quietly watching. But today was not one of those days.

"What is your problem?" Sam yelled as Azimio started walking away.

He turned around shocked at someone actually challenging him slushieing someone. Especially since the person they were ticked about him slushieing was Kurt. "What did you say?" He growled and glared at both Sam and Kurt.

"Oh, you heard what I said," Sam retorted.

"What is he? Your boyfriend?" the bigger football player mocked.

Sam glared at Kurt. And he wondered just what Sam had planned before Kurt turned back to his tormentor. "Actually, he is." He said staring at the bully daring him or anyone else for that matter to make a move, before leaning down and gently kissing Kurt on the lips.

Sam pulled away and then licked his own lips once. "Cherry." He said with a grin as he grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him to the bathroom to clean him up.

Later on that day people were still talking about what went down in the hallway. Seems that Sam had made a pretty big impression, and for once Kurt was happy and able to just ignore every rude comment and every dirty look, because he had Sam with him. And having Sam with him made things that much better. To think that just earlier today he was unhappy with Sam not being out. Well then. Just goes to show how unpredictable life really is.

Note to self: Sam Evans is perfect the way he is, never try to change him.


End file.
